


Tear-stained

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comforting Pepper Potts, Guilt, Mom Hugs, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Tears, Upset Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter has nightmare and Pepper is there to comfort him





	Tear-stained

He was trapped under the building again, the rubble pining him down and knocking the air out of his lungs. Unable to breath properly the teen ripped off his mask and called out for help.   
No one heard him.   
This made his anxiety flare and his breaths got shorter. Peter looked down and froze. His mask was in a puddle so only half of his face was reflected. Mr. Stark’s words rang through his head.  
‘If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it.’  
Peter found his strength and used his arms to push himself up.   
The dream shifted and he was suddenly standing, surrounded by the rubble of the ruined compound.   
The teen looked around and felt his heart stop when he saw Tony wielding the stones. He tried to move but found himself rooted to the spot.   
No, no, no.   
“Dad!” Peter yelled as the man snapped his fingers.

The teen shot up in bed with a shout and tears rolling down his cheeks.   
Peter had had the same nightmare for a week now. He’d been staying at the Lake House to help Pepper around the house and with Morgan while Tony was in hospital.   
But that didn’t mean the nightmares had stopped.   
Peter shoved his fist against his mouth to stifle his sobs, he didn’t want to be a burden. Pepper was already letting him stay here and he couldn’t give her more to worry about, she already had enough on her plate.   
The teen took a few deep breaths to calm himself, but the memories just kept resurfacing.   
He should have done something.   
Maybe then Tony wouldn’t be in hospital.   
He wouldn’t be having nightmares and panic attacks.   
Peter couldn’t help the sob that escaped him. 

A soft knock on the door made him jump.   
“Hello?” He asked, wincing when his voice cracked.   
The door opened to reveal Pepper who walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.   
“What’s the matter bug?” She asked softly, nothing but warmth in her eyes.   
“I had a nightmare,” Peter mumbled looking down at his hands, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
Pepper gently lifted the teens chin and felt her heart break at the sight of his tear stained face. She knew he was struggling with his Dad being in hospital and dealing with PTSD and guilt. Her Mom instincts kicked in and she held her arms open. The teen wasted no time crawling into her lap, melting into the warm soothing hug.   
“I’m sorry,” He whispered after a few moments.   
“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart,” she soothed, gently wiping away his tears, “everyone’s been through a lot, but we’ll get through it together. None of it’s your fault, I promise.”   
Peter tucked his head under her chin as she rocked him gently. 

“It’s not your fault baby, it’s not your fault.”


End file.
